


Ben 23’s Ultimate Entertainment

by bud16



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Bathroom, Bed Sex, Bedroom, Bedroom Sex, Blindfold Sex, Boys Kissing, Cleaning, Couch Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Day Off, Home Alone, House Cleaning, Instant Teleportation, Kissing, Living room sex, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Stripping, Traveling Dimensions, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Watching TV, blindfold, blowjob, living room, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16
Summary: Ben Tennyson has the day off as he's relaxing at home when out of nowhere Ben 23 appears & what suppose to be a normal day off quickly turns into a very exciting day off





	Ben 23’s Ultimate Entertainment

Ben 23’s Ultimate Entertainment

Ben Tennyson would be relaxing at home since today would be his day off as he would be sitting on the couch watching TV when out of nowhere a flash would appear as Ben 23 would show up.

Ben 23: Did you miss me?

Ben: What the heck are you doing here?

Ben 23: I was bored, so I decided to come see you & see what you’re doing.

Ben: Today is my day off & I’m doing absolutely nothing.

Ben 23: Oh! You don’t want to hang out with me?

Ben: You can stay.

Ben 23: Thank you so much. I was wondering if you want to have sex with me right now.

Ben: Absolutely. Let’s strip out of our clothes have some sexual fun.

Ben & Ben 23 would remove all of their clothes until they both were completely naked in Ben’s living room.

Ben 23: There’s one more thing that I forgot.

Ben 23 would search through his clothes as he would find his blindfold.

Ben: A blindfold. Why would we need a blindfold?

Ben 23: Actually you’ll be blindfolded the entire time while we have sex.

Ben: I didn’t agree to that.

Ben 23: Fine. I’ll go back home then.

Ben: Alright. I’ll wear your blindfold while we’re having sex.

Ben 23: Thank you so much, Ben.

Ben would stick back down onto the couch as he would put Ben 23’s blindfold as Ben 23 would step up onto the couch.

Ben 23: Please open your mouth.

Ben would obey Ben 23 as Ben 23 would slowly slip his penis inside of Ben’s mouth.

Ben 23: You can close your mouth now.

Ben would close his mouth as he would taste Ben 23’s penis.

Ben 23: Now start sucking on my penis.

Ben would start sucking away at Ben 23’s penis. Ben 23 would put his hands on Ben’s head as he would slowly thrust his penis in & out of Ben’s mouth. Ben 23 would be moaning on top of his lungs as he would enjoy sliding his penis in & out of Ben’s mouth. Ben 23 couldn’t believe how warm Ben’s mouth as he would keep his steady pace. Ben would keep on sucking Ben 23’s penis as he would thrust it in & out of Ben’s mouth. Ben 23 would then release his pre-cum inside of Ben’s mouth. Ben would taste Ben 23’s pre-cum as Ben 23 would thrust his penis even faster into Ben’s mouth. Ben would keep on sucking Ben 23’s penis as Ben 23 would whimper louder & louder as he would start to feel hot as felt sweat dripping down his body. Ben 23 would then deeply moan on top of his lungs as he would stop thrusting his penis forward into Ben’s mouth as he would squirt his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Ben’s mouth. Ben would feel Ben 23’s boy milk entering his mouth as he would swallow all of it. Once Ben 23 was done emptying his load inside of Ben’s mouth, he would slowly pull his penis out of Ben’s mouth.

Ben 23: Did you enjoy drinking my boy milk, Ben?

Ben: I sure did.

Ben 23: Great! I hope you like it from the other end.

Ben 23 would slowly step off the couch as he would move Ben into a different position. Ben 23 would have Ben laying flat on his back as his legs would up in the air as his anus would be showing. Ben 23 would hop onto the couch as he would blush as he would see Ben’s anus. Ben 23 would then put the tip of his penis on Ben’s anus. Ben would gasp as he felt the tip of Ben 23’s penis touching his anus. Ben 23 would then grab a hold of Ben’s ankles as he would slowly thrust his penis forward into Ben. Ben would whimper as he would feel his anus being ripped open by Ben 23’s penis then Ben would let out a very loud gasp as he felt his anus being ripped open as Ben 23’s penis slides right through as it enters Ben’s body. Ben 23 would let Ben get use to his penis. Once Ben has gotten use to Ben 23’s penis, Ben 23 would slowly thrust his penis forward as he would deeply pound Ben. Ben would still be blindfolded as he would be breathing very hard as he could feel Ben 23’s penis moving deep into his body. Ben 23 would be moving his penis at a steady pace inside of Ben. Ben would be breathing faster & faster as he would feel Ben 23’s penis moving deeper & deeper into his body. Ben 23 would then gasp as he would release his pre-cum inside of Ben. Ben would feel Ben 23’s pre-cum as his body would start tensing up including his anus as it would seal up with Ben 23’s penis still inside. Ben 23 would whimper as he would feel his penis being squeezed by Ben’s anus as he would pound Ben even faster as his penis would go even deeper into Ben. Ben would whimper as he would feel how fast Ben 23 is moving & would also feel how deeply Ben 23’s penis is going. Ben 23 would working up a storm as sweat would be dripping down his body then he would scream on top of his lungs as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Ben. Ben would let out breathtaking gasps as he would feel Ben 23’s boy milk entering his body as it would send him over the edge as he would scream on top of his lungs as he violently squirt his white hot gooey cum all over his chest & stomach. Ben 23 would be astonished of how much boy milk Ben squirted onto his body. Once they both were done squirting their loads, Ben 23 would slowly pull his penis out of Ben’s anus as he would watch his entire load slowly oozing out of Ben’s anus as it drips down Ben’s butt then onto the couch. Ben 23 would grab a hold of Ben’s hands as he would pull him back up as he would remove himself off the couch as he would set Ben straight up on the couch. Ben 23 would then get down onto his knees as he would pull Ben towards the edge of the couch as he would then spread Ben’s legs apart as he would now be face to face with Ben’s penis. Ben 23 would take a deep breath as he would slowly wrap his lips around the head of Ben’s penis. Ben would gasp as he felt his penis being devoured by Ben 23’s warm hot mouth. Ben 23 would then devour the rest of Ben’s penis into his mouth as he would wrap his lips very tightly as he would slowly start bobbing his head up & down while sucking on it. Ben would let out a gasp as he would as he would feel his penis being suck by Ben 23 as he would be breathing very hard. Ben 23 would continue to bobble his head as he would enjoy sucking on Ben’s penis as he can’t over of how soft it is. Ben would whimper as he would release his pre-cum into Ben 23’s mouth. Ben 23 would taste Ben pre-cum as he would bobble his head even faster as he would suck Ben’s penis. Ben would be moaning on top of his lungs as he would feel his penis being suck very hard by Ben 23’s mouth as he would try to endure it, but Ben 23’s mouth would just be too hot as he would scream on top of his lungs as he would release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Ben 23’s mouth. Ben 23 would be surprise to feel how fast Ben’s boy milk is exiting out of his penis as Ben 23 would swallow all of it. Once Ben was done emptying his load, Ben 23 would slowly pull his lips off of Ben’s penis as he would Ben would move his body backwards as he would feel his back is back against the couch. Ben 23 would get back up onto the couch as he would now be on his knees as he would position himself right about Ben’s penis as he would take a deep breath as he would slowly put his hands on Ben’s shoulders as & slowly lowers himself down onto Ben’s anus. As Ben 23 slowly lowers himself downward, he would gasp as he would feel the tip of Ben’s penis touching his anus. Ben would gasp as he felt Ben 23’s anus touching his penis. Ben 23 would whimper as he continues to lower himself downward as he felt his anus being ripped open then he would moan on top of his lungs as he felt Ben’s penis ripping right through his anus as it enters his body. Ben 23 would be completely sitting on Ben’s penis. Ben would be breathing very fast as he would feel Ben 23’s insides squeezing on his penis. Ben 23 would then put his lips against Ben’s lips as he would slip his tongue inside of Ben’s mouth. Ben would be surprise to feel Ben 23’s tongues inside his mouth. Ben 23 would then slowly start bouncing up & down on Ben’s penis. Ben would moan into Ben 23’s mouth as he would feel Ben 23’s insides sliding up & down on his penis. Ben 23 would use his tongue to play around with Ben’s tongue. Ben would let Ben 23 do whatever he wants as he would just sit there on the couch while wearing Ben 23’s blindfold. Ben would then gasp into Ben 23’s mouth as he would release his pre-cum inside of Ben 23. Ben 23 would feel Ben’s pre-cum as his body would start tensing up including his anus as it would seal up with Ben’s penis still inside. Ben would whimper into Ben 23’s mouth as he would feel his penis being squeeze by Ben 23’s anus. Ben 23 would continue bouncing up & down on Ben’s penis. Ben would whimper even louder into Ben 23’s mouth as he would feel Ben 23’s insides squeezing on his penis as it would cause to scream on top of his lungs inside of Ben 23’s mouth as he would Ben would violently fire his white hot gooey cum into Ben 23. Ben 23 would whimper into Ben’s mouth as he would feel Ben’s boy milk entering his body as he would scream inside of Ben’s mouth as he would viciously release his white hot gooey cum all over Ben’s chest & stomach. Ben would gasp into Ben 23’s mouth as he would feel Ben 23’s boy milk on his body as it would cause him to squirt a few more shots into Ben 23. Once they both were done squirting their loads, Ben 23 would slowly pull his tongue back inside his mouth then would slowly remove his lips away from Ben’s. Once he no longer felt Ben 23’s lips, Ben would be gasping for air as he would try to catch his breath. Ben 23 would then slowly lift himself up off of Ben’s penis as he would move off the couch as he would plant his feet back onto the floor, but he would deeply moan on top of his lungs as he would feel Ben’s entire load slowly oozing its way out of Ben 23’s anus as it would drip down his butt then onto the living room floor.

Ben 23: You can remove your blindfold now.

Ben would quickly remove his blindfold as Ben 23 would help him up off the couch.

Ben 23: Did you like you blindfolded sex?

Ben: I never had sex while wearing a blindfold, but yes.

Ben 23: Great! Let’s do it again.

Ben: Actually, let’s not. Let’s have sex in my bedroom & with no blindfold.

Ben 23: Alright.

Ben & Ben 23 would exit the living room as they both would enter Ben’s bedroom. Once inside, Ben would shut his bedroom door as he would then lock it just in case his parents come home early. Ben 23 would sit on the edge of Ben’s bed as Ben would walk towards him.

Ben: You ready?

Ben 23 would nod his head yes.

Ben: Good. Let’s do a 69.

Ben & Ben 23 would hop on Ben’s bed as Ben would lay flat on his back on his bed with his head on his pillow while Ben 23 would lay on top of him as they both would staring at each other’s penises. Ben & Ben 23 would slowly grab the head of each other’s penises as they both would then slowly devour each other until they would start bobbing their heads up & down while sucking on each other’s penis. Ben & Ben 23 would be moaning as they both couldn’t how warm & soft each other’s penises taste. As they both would continue to suck each other they both would then release their pre-cum inside of each other’s mouths as they both would slowly start bobbing their heads a bit faster. Ben & Ben 23 would suck each other even harder until they both would squirt their white hot gooey cum deep inside of each other’s mouths. Ben & Ben 23 would feel each other’s boy milk quickly entering their mouths as they both would quickly swallow all of it. Once they both were done squirting their loads & drinking it, they both would slowly pull their lips away from each other.

Ben 23: I’m so glad that you talk me into having a 69 with you, Ben.

Ben: Me too. Is it alright if I ride your penis since you rode mine?

Ben 23: I don’t mind at all.

Ben: Great!

Ben & Ben 23 would move around until Ben 23 would be laying flat on his back on Ben’s bed as his head would be on Ben’s pillow while Ben would be on his knees on his bed as he would position himself where his anus would be right above Ben 23’s penis. Ben 23 would extend his hands as Ben would grab them as they both would clamp onto each other’s hands very tightly. Ben would then slowly lower himself down onto Ben 23’s penis. Ben would gasp as he felt the tip of Ben 23’s penis touching his anus as he continues to slowly lower himself down as he would whimper as he felt his anus being ripped apart then he would let out a loud gasp as he felt Ben 23’s penis ripping through his anus as it now enters his body. Ben would be breathing very heavily as he would try to calm himself down while trying to get use to having Ben 23’s penis inside of him. Once he calm down, Ben would slowly start bouncing up & down Ben 23’s penis. Ben 23 would be moaning as he would feel Ben’s insides sliding up & down on his penis. Ben would be breathing at a normal pace as he continues to ride Ben 23’s penis, but would start to feel a bit hot as he felt sweat dripping down his body. Ben 23 would then gasp as he would release his pre-cum inside of Ben. Ben would feel Ben 23’s pre-cum as his body as it would tense up including his anus as it would seal up tight with Ben 23’s penis still inside. Ben 23 would whimper as he would feel his penis being squeezed by Ben’s anus as Ben continues to ride on Ben 23’s penis. Ben would be burning up as he would be sweating like crazy then Ben 23 would reach his limits as he would scream on top of his lungs as he squirts his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Ben. Ben would feel Ben 23’s boy milk entering his as that would send him over the edge as he too would scream on top of his lungs as he fire his white hot gooey cum all over Ben 23’s chest & stomach. Once they both were done releasing their loads, they would remain where they were at.

Ben: Sorry about that.

Ben 23: It’s okay & besides I like your boy milk on me. I look sexy with it on me don’t I?

Ben: You sure do. You think you got enough strength left to pound me one more time?

Ben 23: Of course I do.

Ben would then let go of Ben 23’s hands as he would slowly lift himself upward off of Ben 23’s penis as Ben would feel Ben 23’s entire load slowly oozing out of his anus as it would slowly drip down his butt then onto his bed. Ben & Ben 23 would around again until Ben would be laying flat on his back on his bed & his head on his pillow while Ben 23 would be on top of him. Ben 23 would place the tip of his penis on Ben’s anus, but it would instantly slip right through Ben’s anus as it would enter Ben’s body. Ben would let out a shocking gasp as he was surprise to feel Ben 23’s penis already inside of him. Ben 23 would then lay completely on top of Ben’s body as he would then plant his lips against Ben’s again as he would thrust his penis forward as it would go deep inside of Ben. Ben & Ben 23 would then open their mouths as they both would slip their tongues inside each other’s mouths as they both deeply tongue kiss each other as Ben 23 continues to pound Ben. Ben would then grip his bed sheets as he would feel Ben 23’s penis a lot faster & deeper. Ben & Ben 23 would start to feel hot as they both would start to sweat. Ben 23 would gasp into Ben’s mouth as he would release his pre-cum inside of Ben. Ben would gasp into Ben 23’s mouth as he would feel Ben 23’s pre-cum as his body would tense up again & his anus would seal up tightly with Ben 23’s penis still inside. Ben 23 would whimper inside of Ben’s mouth as he would feel his penis being squeeze to death by Ben’s anus, but would continue to pound Ben. Ben & Ben 23 would be burning up as they both would be completely drench in sweat as Ben 23 would be viciously pounding Ben until he would scream on top of his lungs inside of Ben’s mouth as he would release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Ben. Ben would feel Ben 23’s boy milk entering his body as the whole sexual excitement would send him over the edge as he would deeply moan on top of his lungs inside of Ben 23’s mouths as he would squirt his white hot gooey cum in between his & Ben 23’s bodies as they both would be completely cover in Ben’s boy milk. Once they both were done squirting their loads, Ben & Ben 23 would slowly pull their tongues out of each other mouths then would slowly pull their lips away from each other as they both would stare at each other.

Ben: Thank you that wonderful pounding, Ben 23.

Ben 23: You’re welcome. I can’t wait for you to pound me without the blindfold.

Ben: Me too, but let’s rest before we do anything else.

Ben 23: Okay.

Ben & Ben 23 would lie where they were at as they would rest. While they were Ben 23’s penis would shrink as it would slowly slip out of Ben’s anus as Ben would whimper then Ben would feel Ben 23’s entire load slowly oozing out of his anus as it drips down his butt then onto his bed. Once they both felt better, Ben & Ben 23 would move around until Ben 23 would be on his hands & knees on Ben’s bed while Ben would be right behind Ben 23. Ben would then put the tip of his penis on Ben 23’s anus. Ben 23 would grip Ben’s bed sheets as he would gasp as he felt the tip of Ben’s penis touching his anus. Ben would then put his hands on Ben 23’s hips as he would slowly thrust his penis forward into Ben 23. Ben 23 would grip Ben’s bed sheets even tighter as he would feel his anus being ripped apart by Ben’s penis then Ben 23 would let out a very loud painful moan as he would felt Ben’s penis ripping through his anus as it slide right into his body. Ben 23 would be breathing very hard as his body would try to accept Ben’s penis. Once he had calm down & his body had accepted Ben’s penis, Ben would slowly thrust his penis forward into Ben 23. Ben 23 would moan as he would feel Ben’s penis moving inside his body as he would grip Ben’s as tightly as he could. As Ben continues to pound Ben 23, he soon then found a rhythm as he would move a bit faster & his penis would move a bit deeper into Ben 23. Ben 23 would whimper as he would feel Ben’s penis moving a lot deeper into his body. Ben would then gasp as he would release his pre-cum inside of Ben 23. Ben 23 would feel Ben’s pre-cum entering his body as it would tense up including his anus as it would squeeze Ben’s penis very tightly as Ben continues to pound Ben 23. Ben would be moving even faster as his penis would be sliding even deeper into Ben 23. Ben 23 would be whimpering louder & louder as he would feel how deep Ben’s penis is. Ben would feel how tight Ben 23’s insides are squeezing on his penis as it would overwhelm as Ben would scream on top of his lungs as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum into Ben 23. As soon as Ben 23 felt Ben’s boy milk entering his body, he would snap as he would scream on top of his lungs as he would grip Ben’s bed sheets as tightly as possible as he would violently squirt his white hot gooey cum all over Ben’s bed. Once they both were done releasing their orgasms, they would rest up while Ben’s penis would still be inside of Ben 23.

Ben: Hey Ben 23.

Ben 23: What is it, Ben?

Ben: Once we get our strength back, how about you push yourself upward & I catch you.

Ben 23: Okay.

Once they both felt their strength were back, Ben 23 would shove himself upward as Ben would use his soft hands to catch Ben 23 as his hands would be touching Ben 23’s chest.

Ben 23: Thanks for catching me.

Ben: You’re welcome, but are you ready for me to pound you one more time?

Ben 23: Of course I’m ready.

Ben: Good.

Ben would then remove his hands off of Ben 23’s chest, but he would use his hands to start pinching Ben 23’s nipples. Ben 23 would let out a very loud sexual whimpering moan as he would feel his soft nipples being pinched by Ben’s warm soft hands. Ben would feel his penis getting hard again inside of Ben 23 as he would become horny. Ben 23 would gasp as he was shock to feel Ben’s penis getting hard while still being inside of him. Ben would feel his wet gooey boy milk inside of Ben 23 as he would slowly thrust his penis again & this time it would be a lot easier. Ben 23 would be out these loud strong sexual whimpers as he would feel Ben’s penis moving again. Ben would continue to pound Ben 23 while also pinching his nipples. Ben 23 would start to feel his nipples getting hard as he never experience it before. Ben & Ben 23 would start to feel hot as they both would start to sweat then Ben would gasp as he would release his pre-cum inside of Ben 23 again. Ben 23 would let out big surprising gasp as he would feel Ben’s pre-cum entering his body again as it would tense up again & his anus would seal up nice & tight as it would squeeze Ben’s penis even harder. Ben would whimper as he would feel his penis being squeeze very tightly by Ben 23’s anus as he continues to pound him. Ben 23 would be whimpering louder & louder as he would feel Ben’s penis moving a lot faster & deeper into his body. Ben & Ben 23 would be burning up as they both would be completely drench in sweat when Ben would scream on top of his lungs as he would squirt his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Ben 23. As soon as he felt Ben’s boy milk entering his body again, Ben 23 would scream on top of his lungs as he violently fire his white hot gooey cum into the air as it would land on Ben’s bed. Once they both were done emptying their loads, Ben 23 would instantly lean forward as he would collapse on top of his lungs wet gooey cum puddle that he created on Ben’s bed as Ben would watch his entire load quickly oozing out of Ben 23’s anus as it drips down Ben 23’s butt then onto his bed. Ben would also feel lightheaded as he would lie on top of Ben 23’s back as he would pass out from his intense orgasms. After a few hours went by, Ben & Ben 23 would slowly waking up as Ben would slowly get up off of Ben 23’s back.

Ben: You alright, Ben 23?

Ben 23: I think so. I can’t believe that you pinch my nipples while pounding me. No one in my dimension had ever done that to you.

Ben: I’m very think to be the very first one to do so.

Ben 23: What should we do now?

Ben: First let’s clean the house up then we clean ourselves then we can do whatever we want to do.

Ben 23: Okay.

Ben & Ben 23 would hop off of Ben’s bed as they both would put new bed sheets on Ben’s bed as they wash the dirty ones then they both would help scrub the couch up since both of their boy milk stain it. Once the couch was nice & clean, they both would gather up their clothes as they would head into the bathroom as they both would decided to shower together as Ben would turn the shower water as he would warm it up. Once the water was warm, both of them would take turns standing underneath the showerhead as they let the warm water hit their bodies as it would wash away any white gooey cum spots on their bodies. Once they both were squeaky clean, Ben would turn the shower water off as he & Ben 23 would step out as they both would help each other dry off as they both would put their clothes back on as they would enjoy the rest of the day.


End file.
